Shan Chu Lee
|status = Deceased |gender = M |height = |dob = 1958 |dod = 2002 |nationality = Chinese |family =Fu Shan Chu (translator, heavy) Kum Dong (heavy) Johnny Chai (heavy) |affiliations = The Triads |enemies = Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob Jamahl and the Yardies Nick Collins and the Collins Gang Frank Carter Mark Hammond |voice = Wai Tsang}} Shan Chu Lee, sometimes known as Bobby Lee, is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a supporting character and minor antagonist in The Getaway. Shan Chu Lee was the head of the London based section of the Triads. His businesses involved illegal immigration and heroin smuggling. Shan Chu Lee, like every other gang boss, hated Charlie Jolson. He was furious when Mark Hammond stole a drug filled statue from him and he vowed to have him killed. Shan Chu Lee later spared Mark when he discovered that Charlie Jolson had blackmailed him into doing jobs across London. Shan Chu Lee and his gang were key participants in the Gang War of 2002 and the Triads-Yardies War. He was killed along with his gang in the explosion aboard the Sol Vita. Character Description The Triad Leader Shan Chu (Bobby) Lee is a recent immigrant from Hong Kong and heads up the London based section of the 14K Triad. The Triads are responsible for protection rackets enforced on the Chinese community, immigrant smuggling and heroin importing. Early Life Not much is known about Shan Chu Lee. It is known that he was born in Hong Kong and emigrated to Britain at some point prior to 2002. Shan Chu Lee can only speak Chinese, although he seems to understand some English. 2002 By 2002, Shan Chu Lee was the head of the London based section of the Triads. He had a heavy called Johnny Chai and his two sidekicks were Kum Dong and Fu Shan Chu, with the latter also acting as his translator. The Triads' territory was Chinatown and they were involved in the heroin trade. One morning, Shan Chu Lee witnessed Mark Hammond driving away from the Reptilian Gallery, where he had crashed the party that the Triads were having there. Furthermore, Mark had stolen a drug filled statue that they possessed. Shan Chu Lee was furious at this insult and vowed to kill Mark Hammond. His gang was also at war with the Yardies and they fought two battles with each other. Eventually, Fu Shan Chu received a phone call from their enemy Charlie Jolson, who wanted to talk to Mr Lee. Shan Chu Lee was not happy about speaking to Charlie Jolson, but it turned out that Charlie had kidnapped Mark Hammond and was going to hand him over to the Triads at the Sol Vita. Shan Chu Lee along with his sidekicks and all of his gang drove to the Sol Vita to confront Mark Hammond. On board, the Triads were involved in a gang war with the Bethnal Green Mob, the Collins gang and the Yardies. Shan Chu Lee believed that Charlie Jolson had betrayed him and he wanted him dead. They found Charlie along with Mark Hammond, Frank Carter, Yasmin and Alex where the Collins Gang and the Yardies were holding them at gunpoint. Shan Chu Lee even agreed with his enemy Jamahl that they should all kill Mark Hammond. Before they could do this, Mark told every gang in the room that Charlie Jolson had killed his wife and kidnapped his son, then blackmailed him into attacking the three gangs. Frank Carter joined in and said that Charlie had intended to blow all the gangs up with his bomb. On hearing this, Nick Collins decided to spare Mark, Yasmin and Alex. The Triads disagreed at first, but Nick asked them to spare him as a favour, so they obliged, on condition that Nick repay them in the future. None of the gangs wanted to release Frank however as he was a cop and they had to deal with him. Everyone wanted to kill Charlie but before they could do this, Charlie insulted each gang in the room and produced the detonator for the bomb. He pressed the button and activated the timer on the bomb. Everyone in the room fled in an attempt to escape the ship before it would explode. Death In the chaos, the Triads wanted to escape before the ship exploded but they were unable to because all the gangs were fighting each other. When the bomb exploded, Shan Chu Lee was killed in the blast along with all of his gang. Legacy After Shan Chu Lee's death and the end of the Triads, Chinatown was no longer a dangerous area and became unoccupied territory. Personality Shan Chu Lee only had a few appearances in the game, and seemed to be one of the more calmer gang bosses, as opposed to Nick Collins. He hated Charlie Jolson, but by the end of the game seemed to be cooperative with the other gang bosses. The Triads are a powerful gang, indicating that Shan Chu Lee must have worked his way up to become the leader. Shan Chu Lee is only comfortable when speaking in his native Chinese language, cantonese. He has to rely on his English translator, Fu Shan Chu, to communicate with English speaking people. Mission Appearances *Art Appreciation *The Prodigal Son *Aboard the Sol Vita *Land of Hope and Glory (killed) Trivia *Shan Chu Lee had one more mission appearance in The Getaway than fellow gang leaders Nick Collins and Jamahl. *Shan Chu Lee only speaks chinese and had a translator, who was also one of his heavies called Fu Shan Chu. His other heavies are called Kum Dong and Johnny Chai. Category:Characters in The Getaway Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Gang Leaders Category:Triads Category:Villains